Descanso
by Harumaki03
Summary: Ella no contaba con que a su regreso de la biblioteca, el rubio vampiro estuviese dormido. (—¡No hay tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en cosas como dormir...!)


**"Descanso"**

 **-/-/**

 **Summary:** Ella no contaba con que a su regreso de la biblioteca, el rubio vampiro estuviese dormido. _(—¡No hay tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en cosas como dormir...!)_

 **Notas:** Ah~ hacía mucho que quería escribir sobre ellos ( **Aidou** y **Sayori** ), desde el final del manga e incluso el especial _(derritió mi corazón)_ , esto esta ubicado pocos días del capítulo especial _**"Me Gustas"**_.

 **-/-/-**

Le gustaba mirarlo trabajar en silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido de la pluma rasgando el papel mientra tomaba notas y el pasar de la página.

Aquella había sido su rutina durante un tiempo.

—Ah, no está aquí —lo escuchó murmurar con cierta frustración.

—¿Hanabusa-kun? —preguntó con suavidad la castaña mientras colocaba el último libro en su lugar del enorme librero.

—Lo siento, no quería asustarte —Aidou acarició el puente de su nariz mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás —creo que me deje el libro que requiero en la biblioteca de abajo —arrastró la silla hacia atrás —iré por...

—Puedo buscarlo por ti, si gustas —los ojos color caramelo se encontraron con los azules del vampiro. Hanabusa disimuló el estremecimiento que le recorrió al notar la mirada dulce que ella le dedicaba.

—E-eh, bueno... —tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta mientras desviaba su mirada un poco —si insistes... —la miró de reojo y sintió que se le calentaban las mejillas cuando vio que ella esperaba a que continuase de forma paciente—. ¡E-es un libro de tapa dura, se llama «Investigación Vampiríca a Través de los Años» —dijo de forma rápida, volviéndose velozmente a su escritorio—. D-debo haberlo dejado en alguno de los escritorios —murmuró.

Aidou escuchó como la puerta era abierta y se cerraba detrás de la castaña, pero podía jurar que escuchó su suave risa _—como un tintineo suave de campanillas_ — antes de salir, poniéndolo más abochornado.

¿Qué era lo que tenía de encantador aquella humana? Rumió para sí mismo mientras volvía a tomar asiento buscando tranquilizarse.

Miró la pila de libros en el escritorio y suspiró, cruzándose de brazos, la información del libro que requería probablemente complementaria la fórmula que estaba estudiando en aquellos momentos, así que prefirió esperar por Wakaba antes de seguir estudiando los demás libros.

Volvió a echar la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y espero, no contando con quedarse brevemente dormido.

 **-/-/-**

Wakaba Sayori no pudo evitar que una sonrisa tierna se dibujara en sus labios al recordar el rostro apenado de Hanabusa cuando le decía sobre el libro que había olvidado en la otra biblioteca.

« _Tantas facetas..._ » pensó, mientras dirigía sus pasos al lugar de investigación del rubio vampiro. Tal como él había supuesto, había dejado el libro en uno de los escritorios donde también solía sentarse a leer.

Pensó en lo que habían hablado días atrás. Ella no esperaba que él correspondiera sus sentimientos, solo quería hacérselo saber, quitarse "ese secreto" de encima. Pensaba que su presencia después de aquello iba a incomodarle, pero no.

« _No creo que haya razón alguna en la que debas mentirte a ti misma sobre tus sentimientos_ ».

Hanabusa decía no comprender los sentimientos humanos pero, ¿aquello no era una muestra de lo contrario? A pesar de todo, tampoco se hacía ilusiones, si en algo había tenido razón el rubio vampiro era en que eran de mundos totalmente opuestos. Él era un vampiro y ella una humana.

Suspiro con el libro sujetó junto a su pecho. Aún sabiéndolo, había terminado enamorándose de él, no del niño berrinchudo y rompecorazones que gustaba mostrarle a los demás, sino del atisbo del hombre, de su compromiso demostrado ante la fría tumba de cristal de Kuran Kaname.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño rincón del ojiazul y se deslizo dentro en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—Aquí está el libro, Hanabusa-kun —se acercó hasta él, dejando el libro de forma cuidadosa sobre el escritorio y le miró, notando el silencio nada propio del noble.

Aidou seguía de brazos cruzados y con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia su derecha con sus azules orbes cerrados. Sayori ladeó su cabeza y frunció su ceño un instante.

—¿Hanabusa-kun? —repitió con lentitud pero él no se movió, ni siquiera parecía respirar ( _aunque tampoco lo necesitaba_ ). Se inclinó un poco más para poder admirar de forma detenida el perfecto rostro de Aidou.

Tenía las pestañas largas y rubias, su nariz perfilada encajaba perfectamente con su rostro de pómulos definidos, barbilla fina y mandíbula ya ligeramente marcada. Él pareció suspirar en sueños y movió un poco la cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello cubriese su frente.

Había una especie de tormento en su rostro aparentemente apacible incluso dormido, como si incluso su misión, _no_ , el propósito que se había autodesignado le persiguiera en sueños. Alzó su mano para apartar con los dedos apenas algunos mechones de la frente masculina pero se detuvo poco antes de tocarlo.

¿No lo despertaría su toque, aunque fuese sutil...? Alejó su mano y la dejo caer suavemente a su costado, lo mejor sería dejarlo dormir un rato más decidió, estaba enderezándose cuando Hanabusa abrió sus ojos.

La sensación de que el suelo se movía bajo sus pies nunca había sido tan certera, los azules orbes de Hanabusa parecían de una tonalidad más oscura en ese momento, él parpadeó, enfocando la vista para encontrarse con el rostro sorprendido de Sayori a una corta _—relativamente corta, para como solía ser_ — distancia de sí.

Notó el sonrojo en las mejillas de ella y sintió como sus propias mejillas se calentaban, ¿porqué le resultaba tan...?

—L-lo siento —se disculpó ella, alejándose rápidamente de Hanabusa—. Solamente comprobaba que realmente estuvieses dormido y... —a medida que hablaba su voz disminuía más y más.

—E-está bien, yo... —Aidou se aclaró la garganta —supongo que sí me quede dormido —y desvió su mirada un poco al tiempo que se sentía abrumado por el dulce aroma que la envolvía inundando su nariz.

—Supongo —respondió ella con lentitud, sintiendo su corazón latiendo desaforado—. Deberías de tratar de descansar más, Hanabusa-kun —murmuró ella, antes de suspirar al percibir que él negaba suavemente con su cabeza.

—¡No hay tiempo para estar perdiéndolo en cosas como dormir...! —argumento Aidou de forma apasionada.

—Si te quedas dormido de repente en medio de tu investigación solo vas a entorpecer tu propio trabajo —ella le golpeó suavemente la frente con su dedo índice —y a cansarte de más sin necesidad —concluyó con firmeza.

Hanabusa la miraba a ella y luego a su dedo aún en su frente de forma alternada; su corazón...

Podía decirle que era una humana, que no entendía nada, que aquello no era asunto suyo pero no le apetecía para nada, lo que sí le apetecía en ese preciso momento era otra cosa que lo asustó más.

—Wakaba —murmuró con suavidad, ella reparó en lo que había hecho y apartó su dedo aprisa, pero Hanabusa atrapó su mano con la suya en un movimiento rápido—. Gracias por tu preocupación —dijo con sinceridad mientras se ponía de pie.

—Yo... —la sensación de querer apartar su mano y dejarla tal cual tiraban de ella —no es nada —bajó un poco la mirada y Aidou esbozó una tenue sonrisa ante ello.

—Y ya que hablas de descansar, también deberías hacer lo mismo —con la mano de ella aún en la suya camino hasta la puerta —es tarde, no deberías exigirte tanto —abrió la puerta y ella paso delante de él.

—Está bien Hanabusa-kun, pero —bajó su mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y él hizo lo propio, provocando un intenso sonrojo en ambos.

—¡Ah, ah! ¡L-lo siento, yo...! —soltó la mano de ella rápidamente, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza—. H-hasta mañana —musito y ella asintió.

—Hasta mañana, Hanabusa-kun —sus ojos color caramelo se encontraron unos cortos instantes con los azules de él, antes de salir completamente de la estancia y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

Aidou pegó su frente a la puerta ya cerrada mientras ponía su mano sobre su corazón, estrujando la camisa de paso, ¿porqué no podía _sencillamente_ apartarla? ¿Y qué había sido ese incesante anhelo de querer besarla? ¡¿Estaba enfermo acaso?!

Chocó de forma suave su cabeza varias veces contra la puerta, se estaba volviendo loco, no, _ella_ lo estaba volviendo loco.

—¿Y porqué eso no me atemoriza tanto como debería? —se dijo, suspirando profundamente. Ah, porque estaba atrapado.

Volvió a su asiento, un poco más calmado, le había estado dando vueltas desde que ella confesara sus sentimientos hacia sí días atrás, ¿podría funcionar? ¿Un vampiro y una humana? Habían cosas que él no podría darle y viceversa, apoyó su frente sobre el libro que había estado leyendo antes.

Pero quería estar con ella y era algo que resultaba casi doloroso.

—Entonces trabaja duro para encontrar esa fórmula mágica —se dijo, enderezándose.

Él _debía_ encontrar la forma, no, él _iba_ a encontrar la forma, estaba seguro. Solo esperaba que no fuera muy tarde cuando aquello sucediera.

 **—Fin—**

Tenía como 3-4 días con el borrador casi listo, le agregue dos o tres cosas, corregí y le di " _fuego a la lata_ " como decimos por aquí. **Aidou** y **Sayori** son taaaan lindos * _suspira_ * desde el asunto en la academia empecé a _shippearlos_ , lo sé, soy un caso totalmente perdido _(?)_.

No hay mucho que profundizar más que, reiterando, sucede días después de lo acontecido en el capítulo especial _(el cual he releído unas cuantas veces)_. Quizás haga algo sobre **Kaname** ya siendo humano, pero no sé, que me lleno de _feels_ y así :'(, y bueno, trate en lo posible de mantener los personajes lo más fieles a sí pero quizás no lo he logrado del todo _(?)_ me disculpo de antemano por ello.

Y bueno, espero que tú, quien has leído esto, hayas disfrutado de la lectura y me permitas saber qué te ha parecido, un abrazo.

¡Ja ne!


End file.
